


Play that ABBA song [FANART]

by MindyQuinzel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, swan queen fanart, swanqueenfanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindyQuinzel/pseuds/MindyQuinzel
Summary: Fanart heavily based on Mamma Mia's movie posters and colors, because if a fanfic has a name like "Play that ABBA song" then you must add some "mamma mia" to its art (hahah sorry). Also, that fic was a great idea because, who've never thought about Swan Queen while listening to dancing queen?





	Play that ABBA song [FANART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DamaLasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamaLasi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Play that Abba Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816978) by [DamaLasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamaLasi/pseuds/DamaLasi). 




End file.
